The Story of Us
by mae2551
Summary: Circe and Octavian. A weird couple, you may say. But everything goes in Fanfiction. Including this pairing, revolting as it sounds. A response to Jenni16316's challenge!


**This is probably one of the most strangest pairings ever. But, it is, after all, a challenge from Jenni16316. And now, without further ado, I present the story of Octavian and Circe!**

* * *

Octavian didn't know what he was expecting when he arrived at Circe's island. Sure, he was going to ask for help in attacking the _Graecus_ - Octavian sneered at the thought of them - , but Octavian didn't know - exactly - how he was going to do that.

Bribe her, maybe. But, with what? Non-existent gold, and jewels? Now, if that traitorous Levesque girl was here...

Octavian scoffed. The stupid girl was only useful for that one thing, and she didn't even do that right. Only small amounts, here and there.

But, forget about the idiot. Circe was the biggest problem here. As of now, he had just knocked on a grand mansion. In the middle of a clearing in a dense wood.

It sounds so wrong, Octavian mused. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. Someone was opening the door.

* * *

Circe stalked over to open the door of her mansion. A scowl marred her gorgeous face. Now that her assistants, Hylla and Reyna, were kidnapped by that hideous beast - Blackbeard, wasn't it?- she was going to have to tend to her own needs, and _that_ was something she was not used to.

Really, she had cared for them. Maybe not as her own children, but close. Circe wasn't as heartless as people thought.

Maybe she felt bad for Hades, being ignored, even as he was one of Kronos' and Gaea's offsprings. Maybe she liked Hades and Poseidon because they were the truly fair, and kind rulers. So, what?

Circe rolled her eyes. It wasn't like anything was going to change, anyway. But a small part of her, (curse that part!) said that someone _would_ save her from this ironic fairytale story.

But another _sane_ part of her told her that fairytales don't exist. They never really do happen. No prince is going to save _this_ damsel in distress.

Circe felt a twinge of jealousy at the lucky, lucky princesses. Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, _all of them_.

Even the cursed Annabeth Chase had her prince charming, Percy Jackson.

That just goes to show how desperate she is. And the crazy part of her kept telling Circe that her savior, her true love, her _prince charming_, was just on the other side of the stupid door.

Circe shook her head to clear all the supposed 'nonsense', and opened the door with a bored expression.

What she saw wasn't really impressive, but the jolt that she felt when she shook the male's hand, was one of those rare, unforgettable experiences.

* * *

When the door opened, Octavian's jaw fell. A _beautiful_ woman stood in front of him.

She had long, dark hair, which was braided with gold, and piercing green wore a silky black dress which had shapes that moved with the fabric, like animal shadows.

"Well?" The woman demanded. "State your business."

Octavian clamped his mouth shut.

"Uh, well, uh," he cursed himself for stuttering. Octavian steeled his nerves and cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Circe, the enchantress. Do you know her?"

The woman scoffed. "Know her? I _am_ her."

Octavian almost gawked again. This beautiful lady was _Circe_?

"Um, my name is Octavian. Pleased to meet you, milady." He bowed at her feet, before straightening up and holding out his hand.

Circe looked at it speculatively before taking it hesitantly.

A shiver ran through Octavian's spine. It was exhilarating, breath-taking...a feeling he never felt before.

Circe took her hand back quickly, much to Octavian's disappointment.

He wondered if she had felt the same feeling, too.

"Your business?" Circe's voice broke him out of his reverie.

'Uh, I hoped that you would join me in destroying _Percy Jackson_, _Annabeth Chase_ and all the other..._Graecus." _Octavian spat the words out as if they were poison.

Circe glared at the air when she heard the names of those who took Hylla and Reyna away. "Come inside. We may talk about it privately."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they had reached a compromise. Circe would help them, _only_ if they brought her girls, Hylla and Reyna, back.

Just as Octavian was pushing the door open, Circe stopped him. "Wait."

Circe walked in long strides over to him. "Milady?"

"Remember me." With that, Circe kissed his cheek.

To say Octavian was speechless was an understatement. Circe stepped back, and vanished.

* * *

Circe watched in the shadows, as Octavian touched a hand to his cheek, wonderingly, a cute, goofy grin on his face.

He pushed that door open, grin still in place, and practically skipped back to his ship.

Then, and only then, did Circe allow herself giggle.

* * *

**Jenni16316, it may be a while before I post the other stories. You had me stumped about that cross-over with headphones and apples. I want to write a ROTG fanfiction first. Hope this is good enough, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
